washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew White
NS Nation Name: Pantorrum Character Name: Matthew White Character Gender: Male Character Age: 47 Character Height: 5'7" Character Weight: 142 Pounds Character Position/Role/Job: Deputy Director of the FBI Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Ohio Character State of Residence: District of Columbia Character Party Affiliation: Independent Main Strengths: Skilled Investigator, Skilled Leader, Intelligent Main Weaknesses: Bureaucrat, Known to Mislead Media, Rude, Bad Name Recognition Biography: Matthew was born in 1970 to a family that lived in the suburbs of Columbus, Ohio. His father was a Pharmacist and his mother was the County Executive. With both his parents in well paying positions, he lived a mostly normal life. He attended public school, and expressed from an earlier age that he had an interest in law enforcement. He was shattered in 1980 when his mother had an affair, and his parents got divorced soon after. He never forgave her, and it would mold the way he viewed politicians from then on. He graduated High School 9th in his class with a GPA of 3.4. His high ranking in a school with 791 graduates, coupled with his natural intelligence, made it possible for him to attend almost any school he wanted. He was under immense pressure from his mother, a respected local politician and current Mayor of Columbus, to pursue a career in her field. She offered him a position in her office, but he declined. He never had political aspirations, and often was upset at how little time he had with his mother. He didn't view politicians as good people, and wanted to do more for society. His father encouraged him to pursue his dreams, and enabled him to become a police officer. With his fathers encouragement, in 1988, he would write a convincing application to Ohio State University, where he spelled out his dreams and aspirations. Matt graduated from college in 1992 with a Bachelors Degree in Criminal Justice. He went on to work for 3 years with the Ohio State Police. He would excel in the organization, making several arrests over his time with the police. He gained recognition for his shoot out and eventual killing of a wanted Serial Killer after having pulled the man over for speeding. In 1995, he left the Ohio State Police and went on to work as a Metro Detective in Washington, D.C. He worked on several cases over his 3 year run with the Police Force. He would lead several investigations into rapes, murders, and robberies that occurred in the city. In 1997, he accidentally shot and killed a 13 year old African American who he believed was pulling a gun out of his pocket. The incident put a major stain on his career, and became a very public scandal. He was put on administrative leave without pay for 3 months. Accused of racism and murder, he was acquitted in June of 1997. Never the less, his perceived actions would forever stain his career. It wasn't the first time he came under criticism. Through out his law enforcement career, he was accused of racism. 70% of all his arrests and tickets were given to African Americans. He had a bad record of consistently targeting blacks. In the fall of 1998, after having worked in law enforcement for 6 years, he applied to be an Agent at the FBI in their Criminal Investigative Division. Due to the very public incident a year prior, and the public accusations of racism, he was only narrowly accepted. He would pass their examinations, both physical and mental, and start with the Bureau by January of 1998. His time in the field didn't last long. After showing success in several criminal investigations, he was appointed to be the FBI Assistant Director in charge of the Criminal Investigative Division in 2007. His work at the head of the Division did not go unnoticed. Under his leadership, the Division made more criminal arrests and successful convictions over 5 years of his leadership than in the previous 7 years. During his time in the administrative role, he adopted a policy of lying to the press. The questionably unethical policy would bring the Assistant Director into the limelight in 2010, when one of his lies came to light. He had told several reporters at a press briefing a year earlier that the FBI was investigating a prominent US Senator who they believe had been involved in Money Laundering and Tax Evasion. The lie would destroy the Senator's career, who resigned a few months later after admitting to the laundering and evasion. It was revealed later on in a leak that FBI never had an open investigation, but that Matt had long had his own personal suspicions. The policy he had issued to the CID eventually reached the Director's desk, and he immediately shot down the rule. He did gain some credit for his investigative skills, and having been proved right in the end. It would also raise doubts about him. After having killed an unarmed African American as a police officer, racial allegations had followed him all his life. The fact that the Senator he targeted was African American didn't help his case. Many accused him, once again, of racism. It would also bring to light that he consistently investigated blacks during his 9 years as a field agent. Things would eventually die down, though. From then on, he would deliberately mislead the press several times, but never completely lied again. He was on record saying that he thought it was inefficient to let the criminals know where they were in the investigation. He often would claim there was no investigation, or that they had already caught a suspect when they actually hadn't. In 2012, despite the questionable media practice, his success at the helm of the division secured him a promotion when his direct superior retired. He got the job of FBI Executive Assistant Director of the Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch. The major position reported directly to the FBI Director through the Deputy Director. After this promotion, his history as a police officer again came into question, for the 3rd time. His record of arresting minorities twice as often as whites drew considerable attention, and rumors began to move around that he was racist. Many He would again excel in this position. The Branch executed its duties more efficiently and with fewer failures. Cyber Crimes were caught and prosecuted slightly more often as during the previous Executive Assistant's reign. More public cases would be convicted as he turned his sights on financial fraud and political corruption, gaining good press the Bureau. He spent much of his time investigating politicians around the country in what many called a 'witch hunt', as his name became increasingly more known. Many of the politicians he investigated were African American, almost 70%. Many politicians came to despise him for his consistent investigations into their financial records and personal affairs. His history of success in leadership roles secured him a promotion less than 4 years later, when the former Deputy Director suffered a catastrophic Heart Attack. His history of racial allegations almost got him overlooked for the job, but his qualifications were to great to ignore. Matt assumed the role of Deputy Director on November 3rd, 2016, and would go on to assist the current Director in every way he could. Most recently, he led a very prominent national investigation in December, which ended in the conviction of a former Congressman on Sexual Assault Charges. The case helped little to remedy his bad reputation for the shooting of the unarmed minority and record of racial arrests, considering that the former Congressman was African American. It reignited accusations of his racial biases. Having ruined the careers of 2 African American Politicians, killing an unarmed minority, and evidence of his consistently higher arrest rate of minorities, the scandal hampered his advancement opportunities. The history of racial bias caused him to be overlooked for the appointment of FBI Director. The 20 year old case consistently hampered his career. The current FBI Director retired on December 31st of 2016, leaving Matthew White as the acting FBI Director until a new one was nominated.